


Day Dreams

by CarmillaAndStuff



Series: Dreamers [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, But I kinda named her Lilita Karnstein sooooo, Definitely though..., F/F, Fluff, Rise to Fame, Smut, i'll add tags as i go, ikea au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaAndStuff/pseuds/CarmillaAndStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots that take place within the "Chasing Dreams" universe. Enjoy! (But I mean you PROBABLY don't NEED to read Chasing Dreams to get these. It's just copious amounts of fluff and smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to make this because there's just so much I want to explore with the characters in the Chasing Dreams universe, but not everything can fit into that fic when I'm barely holding the main plot together lol. (hence my earlier fic "Snow Daze") But Instead of making a bunch of separate one-shots, I've decided to just group them all up here. They take place in no particular order and nothing in here is going to drastically effect the main story. NOW with that explained here we go! 
> 
> This one takes place sometime between chapters 22 and 23! I wrote something in my latest chapter and then couldn't get the scenario out of my head... So here it is!

Carmilla leaned in the doorway of her girlfriend's bedroom, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and a warm mug clasped between her hands. The sight before her was nothing out of the ordinary for the past week; a desk cluttered with papers, books and cookie wrappers, a laptop humming quietly, and one, very fast asleep at her desk, Laura Hollis. Finals week was upon the poor girl and it was wreaking havoc. Three six page essays, two in-class exams, and one group project all due within the span of five days. Carmilla didn't know how people made it through college without dying of sleep deprivation. She took another couple of minutes to watch the steady rise and fall of Laura's breathing, letting the girl get at least some rest before her next all night study session.

With a sigh, Carmilla pushed herself off the door frame and made her way over to her girlfriend. She placed the mug she was holding on the corner of the desk and knelt down so that she was eye-level with Laura. She took a moment to admire the peaceful expression on the blonde's face, knowing that soon she was going to have to break that bliss. Gently, Carmilla tucked some of Laura's hair behind her ear, causing the girl to stir.

"Hey, cutie," Carmilla whispered. "Nap time's over, I'm afraid."

Laura grumbled and buried her face into her arms on top of her desk. Carmilla sighed and stroked Laura's hair.

"I know it sucks, sweetheart. But, the sooner you finish, the sooner you can get some actual sleep."

Laura huffed and turned her head to look at Carmilla. There were dark circles forming under her eyes, and her hair was beginning to tangle. Carmilla offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Can't the paper wait til I get my actual sleep?" Laura asked.

Carmilla chuckled. "It _could_ have, if you didn't put it off for two weeks."

Laura shot her a glare and Carmilla couldn't help but laugh. "Aw c'mon now, cutie. You can do it. Look," she said, grabbing the mug from the corner of the desk, "I got you hot chocolate," she singsonged.

Laura sat up and grabbed the mug from Carmilla's hand. She took a sip and let out a long groan. "Mini marshmallows and everything. Oh my god, you're a godsend," Laura muttered before taking another large sip. Carmilla chuckled and kissed her temple before walking over to sit on the end of Laura's bed. She leaned her back against the wall so she could speak to the smaller girl.

"So, how much more you have to write on this one?"

"Too much," Laura grumbled, glaring at her computer screen.

Carmilla smirked and rested her head against the wall. "That bad, huh?"

"Yup," Laura said, popping the 'p', as she opened a new tab on her browser. "Basically, I've got a six page paper, but only about four pages of ideas. And this professor is big on the whole 'no fluffing up your papers' thing. Ugh! I just don't _get it._ If you don't want students fluffing up papers then don't give them a page requirement! What if I can say _very clearly_ everything I want to say to prove my point, in _four_ pages?! Should I be penalized for not having those stupid two extra pages?!"

"I dunno, cutie," Carmilla said. "I think that there's always more that can be said on a topic."

Laura raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Oh, really?"

"Mhmm. There's so many opinions out there, Laur. It's one of the great things about studying literature. Nothing is _wrong_ if you can convince people to see your side of things."

Laura scoffed and turned back to her screen. "Wow. Sure you didn't go to college, Miss. Smartypants?"

Carmilla smirked down at the younger girl. "My lack of diploma and crippling debt would suggest not."

"So just naturally gifted then," Laura said with a grin.

Carmilla chuckled. "Obviously."

They sat in silence for a moment, the light tapping of Laura's fingers against the keyboard the only sound filling the room. Carmilla glanced over at Laura's computer screen as the tapping came to a halt once again. The poor girl had only managed to open google before drawing a blank on what her next move should be. Taking pity on the smaller girl Carmilla sat forward and spoke up.

"Tell you what, cutie. The paper's not due til Friday, right?"

Laura grunted a response that loosely resembled a 'yes'.

"Okay. Then why don't you take a break? You've got an exam tomorrow you could study a little more for instead."

In the blink of an eye, Laura slammed her laptop closed and pulled out her notebook from her Intro to Theatre class.

Carmilla grinned. "Procrastination at it's finest."

"Shut up," Laura said, flipping through her notebook to the correct page. "Ugh. I hate finals. I hate studying."

"Well, what if we made it a little more... fun?" Carmilla asked.

Laura looked over at her girlfriend and bit her lip. "Fun?"

"Yeah."

"You mean like... strip study?" Laura asked.

Carmilla laughed. "Uh, no. That's not what I had in mind, cutie."

Laura frowned. "Aw, c'mon, Carm. Why not?"

"Because if we do strip studying you'll get distracted and learn absolutely nothing once my tits are out." Carmilla chuckled.

Laura huffed and folded her arms. "That's not true! It'd be... incentive. To keep getting right answers."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. _Strip studying..._

Finally she let out a sigh and turned to Laura. She'd been working so hard all week, she deserved to have a little fun, and if what she wanted was a strip study session, Carmilla would happily oblige.

"Alright, cutie."

Laura looked up at Carmilla, shocked. "Wait. Seriously?"

Carmilla chuckled. "Of course. It's your grade, not mine."

Laura beamed and shot off her chair to join Carmilla on her bed, making sure to grab her notebook.

"Okay, so, rules," Carmilla said as Laura got situated. "I think it's pretty basic. I ask the question. You give me the answer. If it's right I lose an article of clothing. If it's wrong, _you_ lose an article of clothing. Sound fair, cutie?"

Laura nodded a smile still planted firmly on her lips.

"Okay," Carmilla said, taking Laura's notebook. "What would be an example of naturalistic dialogue?"

"Slang or regional accents!" Laura said.

Carmilla smirked. "Very good, cutie." Without placing the book down Carmilla toed off her shoes. Laura's jaw dropped.

"Oh c'mon that's not fair!" She said, pointing to her girlfriend's feet.

Carmilla's smirk only widened and she shrugged. "Shoes are part of the wardrobe, cupcake."

Laura grumbled unhappily as Carmilla found the next question. "What is the number one rule when doing an improv scene with a partner?"

"Accept whatever the partner brings to the scene."

"Ding ding ding! We've got winner!" Carmilla said.

Laura giggled. _She could be **so** cute sometimes_.

Carmilla pulled her socks off and settled back onto the bed. Laura groaned.

_And she could also be **so** infuriating. _

Carmilla chuckled. "Alright next question! When working with masks, what should actors base their movements on?"

"Uh... the... the scene taking place?"

"Ooooh, no. We were looking for 'the shape or expression of the mask'." Carmilla smirked up at Laura. "Looks like Hollis has to lose some cloth."

Laura sighed. Unfortunately, since it was finals week, she'd practically been living in pajamas, which meant: no shoes, no socks, and no bra. She tugged her sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in her sweatpants and a white tanktop that left little to the imagination. Which, if Carmilla's gaze was any indication, did not go unnoticed. Pride swelled in Laura's chest as she saw Carmilla gulp before looking back to the notebook for the next question.

"Right, next! Give an example of a typical responsibility  for a house manager of a production."

Laura grinned, she'd spent a lot of time on this question and was sure of the answer. "Informing the stage manager of any audience delays. Strip, Karnstein!"

Carmilla smirked. "Cocky." She placed the notebook down in front of her and slowly drew her shirt over her head, leaving her in a lacy black bra and jeans. She threw a wink at Laura and picked up the notebook. "Still with me, cutie?"

"Mhmm," Laura said, her eyes roaming over the newly exposed skin of her girlfriend's chest and stomach. Carmilla chuckled.

"Alright, next question then. When is a director allowed to adapt a published play without written permission?"

Laura's eyes shot up to Carmilla's, her face flushed red. "Um... could you- could you repeat the question?"

Carmilla laughed, but repeated the question for Laura.

_So much gay in such a tiny body..._

"When the playwright is deceased?"

Carmilla smirked and looked up at Laura through her lashes. "Tsk. I just wanna see you strip, right now..." Carmilla started singing.

Laura groaned. "Seriously? What's the answer?"

"If it's in the public domain! Now, come on, I wanna see some skin, cutie," Carmilla said with a wink.

Since she was wearing underwear, Laura opted to lose her sweatpants next. Carmilla was _not_ complaining. She let her gaze trail up the smooth skin of Laura's legs, battling the urge to reach out and touch her. _That_ would not be helpful. _Fun_ maybe, but not _helpful_.

Carmilla let out a shaky breath and looked back down at the book in her hands. She cleared her throat. "Right! Right. So, uh, let's see, name an example of a set dressing."

"A back drop- NO wait!"

Carmilla smirked. "Ahh. Nope. That's an incorrect answer, sweetheart. We would have accepted-"

"A window dressing, I know!"

Carmilla poked Laura's leg with her toe. "You know the rules, creampuff."

Laura sighed. "Fiiiine." She tugged her tanktop over her head and tossed it on the ground, leaving her chest fully exposed. Carmilla felt her heart-rate skyrocket at the sight.  _God_ she was weak for this girl. 

It was Laura's turn to smirk. "Still with me?"

Carmilla nodded, her eyes still locked on Laura's body. "Mhmm." she shook her head and looked back at the book. "Um... when..." her eyes trailed back up to Laura, "when..." she tried to remember _anything_ that was written on the page she just looked at, "can a director... publish a uh... a play without permission?"

Laura grinned and bit her lip. "You already asked me that one," she whispered.

"Oh."

They made eye contact for a moment before Carmilla snapped the notebook closed and tossed it onto the desk behind her, surging forward to connect her lips to Laura's. Laura fell back onto her pillow, spreading her legs so that Carmilla's hips could settle between them as she tangled her fingers in her hair and tried to deepen their kiss. Carmilla let out a low moan at the sensation of Laura's skin on hers, and hooked her hands under Laura's knees, tugging her hips up to meet hers momentarily.

Carmilla pulled back from their kiss with a gasp, only to trail kisses down the side of Laura's neck and across her collarbones. Her hands rested on Laura's waist as she nipped at the girl's pulse point, pulling a whine from her throat.

"Fuck, you still have _way_ too much on," Laura said, reaching for the button on Carmilla's jeans.

Carmilla pulled back from her neck to smirk at the girl. "Well, if _someone_ had gotten more right answers..."

Laura squinted at the girl above her. "Shut up," she said, before pulling her in for another bruising kiss. She couldn't help but smile though as she felt Carmilla's laughter buzzing across her lips.

They tried to wiggle Carmilla out of her jeans without breaking their kiss, but failed _miserably,_ as they dissolved into a fit of giggles. Laura pushed Carmilla off of her.

"Just take them off!" Laura said through her laughter.

Carmilla quickly complied, and returned to her spot between Laura's thighs. She reconnected their lips as she let her fingers trail lightly over her girlfriend's toned stomach, reveling in the sensation of the muscles twitching beneath her touch. Laura cupped the side of Carmilla's face with one hand, while the other trailed up her back and expertly unhooked her bra. Carmilla pulled away from their kiss with a light laugh.

"Been practicing that one?" She asked, as she tossed her bra to the floor. Laura shrugged beneath her.

"Maybe."

The conversation died there as Laura pulled Carmilla in again, keeping her mouth busy with things _other_ than teasing. Carmilla's hand roamed from the side of Laura's face down the left side of her body to her hip where she let her thumb draw tiny circles around her hipbone before slipping a little lower to brush against the hem of her underwear. Carmilla pulled back only enough to look in Laura's eyes. Laura gave her the tiniest nod before kissing her again, as her hand slipped into her underwear. Carmilla ran her fingers through Laura's folds, causing the girl to let out a small gasp into their kiss. Carmilla hummed and repeated the motion a few times before bringing her finger's up to circle Laura's clit. She felt the grip on her hair tighten as she swallowed Laura's moans, her other hand hitching Laura's leg around her waist. With the new angle, Carmilla let her fingers slip inside her girlfriend.

"Fuck," she whispered against Laura's lips as the blonde moaned. She rested her forehead against Laura's as Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. " _Fuck_."

Slowly, she began to pump her fingers, her thumb occasionally swiping across Laura's clit. She liked this. The intimacy they shared when they were together. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't a hard fuck. (...not that that didn't happen on occasion...) But when it was like this it was so meaningful, it was so much more than Carmilla ever thought she could share with another person. It was loving. It was  _making love._  

Carmilla let her head fall into the crook of Laura's neck, her lips pressing against her throat, feeling the vibration of each moan that passed Laura's lips. She picked up her pace a little as she kissed up the side of Laura's neck until her lips were at her ear.

"I love you," she breathed against her ear. She felt Laura's grip tighten around her neck. So she whispered again, " _God,_ I love you."

Laura's moans were getting louder as Carmilla felt her walls begin to flutter around her fingers. She sped up more and _damn_ did her arm ache, but nothing was going to stop her from pushing Laura over the edge. "Come on, love," she panted against Laura's ear. "Come on." She swiped her thumb across Laura's clit once, twice and then she was clamping down around her fingers, some strange concoction of a swear and Carmilla's name passing her lips as her body rode out the waves of pleasure. Carmilla brought her down from her high gently, before removing her fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets, and collapsing on top of Laura.

"Carm! Now I'm gonna have to change the sheets!"

Carmilla laughed and placed a kiss to Laura's shoulder. "That's the thanks I get for giving you a mind blowing orgasm?"

Laura chuckled as she ran her fingers through dark locks. She kissed the top of Carmilla's head. "I love you, too, Carm," she whispered. "Sorry I couldn't say it before, I was a little distracted."

Carmilla laughed and snuggled further into Laura.

"By the way," Laura said as she continued to stroke Carmilla's hair. Carmilla could hear the smirk as she spoke, " _who_ was distracted by _whose_ tits now?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. So much fluff. Was NOT expecting smut when I first started it but hey! Hope you enjoyed! :) Don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos they make my day! Hope you all have a great day/night! If you wanna you can hit me up on tumblr @carmillamenzel!


End file.
